Stolen Kisses
by lordofthelesbians
Summary: "Sometimes Haruki steals kisses when she thinks Isuke is asleep, but Isuke actually savors every kiss Haruki gives her." Based off of a headcanon that I saw on the ANRshipheadcanon Tumblr! Fluffy goodness.


Author's Note: Hey guys! So I saw this headcanon on the ANRshipheadcanon Tumblr and I really wanted to write it so here's what I came up with! As always, reviews are always appreciated! Thanks! -Lisa

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

Haruki quietly entered the room, exhausted from her evening run. Glancing into the bedroom she shared with her roommate, her eyes softened when they fell upon the sleeping form of the pink haired girl. It seemed that although it was only ten o'clock at night, Isuke had been exhausted from her day and had opted to fall asleep early.

She slipped her shoes off before padding over to their beds, making sure to stay quiet so as not to wake her roommate. She had learned the hard way that if there is one thing Isuke _hates, _it's being woken up when she's in a deep sleep. So, a few bruises later, Haruki made sure that no matter what time of day it was, to be as quiet as possible when entering their room.

Lifting her sweatshirt over her head, she stripped down to a simple black sports bra and removed her shorts, revealing a pair of matching boyshorts. Haruki had always been a tomboy, and her wardrobe definitely showed it. She smirked to herself.

If Isuke had been awake, she would have criticized the boyish attire, chalking her terrible fashion sense to Haruki's lack of finances. But as mean as Isuke could appear, Haruki knew by now that she wasn't as horrible as tried to make herself seem. In fact, she seem to have _quite_ the soft spot for her roommate.

The redhead lifted her arms above her head and sighed softly as she stretched out the muscles in her shoulders, before pulling back her bedsheets and climbing into her bed.

As she settled in, she glanced over to where Isuke was sleeping and stared longingly, subconsciously licking her lips. It seemed that she had forgotten a vital part of her nightly routine…

Carefully drawing her covers back again, Haruki swung her feet over the side of her bed, and quietly stalked over to where her roommate laid.

She really shouldn't be doing this...but after the first time, it was hard for her to break the habit.

It had started over a few weeks ago, when she had returned to their room after a long night of physical training. Surprisingly, Isuke had been asleep when she came back, which was unusual because Isuke was never tired come night time, due to all of the naps she took throughout the day. Yet, there she was, in a deep slumber.

It was then that Haruki noticed how peaceful the pink haired girl looked. When awake, Isuke could be one of the most terrifying people Haruki had ever crossed paths with, and she definitely counted herself lucky that she was on the girl's good side. But asleep...she looked as harmless as a kitten. Her long eyelashes were resting against her cheekbones and her lips were slightly parted, soft breaths escaping periodically. Needless to say, all of this combined with Haruki's romantic feelings towards Isuke made her do something that not even the bravest assassin in the world would dare to do.

_She kissed her. _

It was soft and sweet. It didn't even last for more than a few seconds,_ but she did it_. Half of her expected the slumbering girl to wake up and slap the living shit out of her, but to her surprise, nothing happened.

So Haruki continued this practice of stolen kisses night after night, ever since then. Even if she couldn't have Isuke in real life, it was nice to at least be able to experience what it would be like.

Still, it felt wrong. Part of her felt guilty for stealing kisses from her _roommate, _who trusted Haruki more than anyone. Sure, Haruki's intentions weren't evil or malicious, but that still didn't make it any less inappropriate.

_Tonight will be the last one, _she thought to herself as she kneeled beside Isuke's bed, her heart pounding.

Her hand trembled as she reached over to brush a stray strand of silky pink hair from Isuke's forehead, before leaning forward and pressing her chapped lips against soft, pink ones. Had her eyes been open, she would have seen that Isuke was gazing at her lovingly, fully aware of what had been going on. But just as soon as the kiss had started, the kiss was ending and so Haruki pulled away slowly before opening her own eyes, just as Isuke managed to shut her own.

She gave one last glance at her roommate before standing up to walk back to her own bed, when suddenly a sleep-ridden voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Isuke thought you had forgotten about her goodnight kiss, Haruki."

The red head's mouth dropped as she swung around to see a very amused, very _awake_, Isuke grinning flirtatiously.

"What the-"

"Oh come on now Haruki, you didn't actually think that a skilled assassin like Isuke would let her guard down so easily did you? I'm a little hurt," the pink haired girl said, as she mockingly laid a well manicured hand over her heart.

Haruki's eyes widened. So Isuke knew this whole time that she was stealing kisses from her...but why didn't she say anything? It wasn't like Isuke to spare someone's feelings just to be nice. _Could it possibly be that…?_ Suddenly Haruki's eyes narrowed as a smirk grew on her lips.

Isuke noticed her sudden change in demeanor and grew curious. _What on earth was that annoying redhead smirking about?_

Haruki swaggered back over to Isuke's bedside and confidently laid a hand on her hip, her well sculpted abs only a few inches away from Isuke's face. It took everything in her roommate not to grab her by her hips and run her tongue over every inch of the toned midsection before her. However, her roaming eyes did not escape Haruki, and instead added to her self-assuredness.

"Well then _princess,"_ she sneered, "why didn't you ever stop me, huh?"

Isuke flushed a deep shade of red as she began to stammer. "Isuke doesn't have to explain herself to someone like you, idiot!"

Haruki chuckled as she sat down next to her roommate and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes! And who said you could sit next to me? You have your own bed!" the pink haired girl huffed, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, Haruki clearly getting to her.

"I did. And if you don't like it, Isuke," she poked the _mostly_ exposed chest of her roommate, "why don't you stop me?"

There was a loud smack, followed by a yelp as Haruki rubbed her now reddened thigh and turned to the other girl. "What the hell?!"

Isuke smirked as she crawled out from her side of the bed and remained on all fours directly in front of her now very distracted roommate, who noticed that she wasn't the only one who liked to sleep in her underwear. Quickly, she yanked back the covers and exposed Haruki's legs to inspect the tender skin, although it seemed that the redhead was no longer thinking about the pain and was instead focusing more on the lace covered girl who was practically on top of her.

"Let Isuke kiss it and make it better for you, Haruki~" she purred, before leaning down and gently pressing her lips to the inside of a muscular, milk colored thigh.

_Now we're even._


End file.
